Augmented Reality (AR) with Virtual Reality (VR) is regarded as the 4th wave of technology after Personal Computer (PC), internet, and mobile. In AR, a real world scene is augmented by overlaying virtual information to enable better situational awareness and to enhance human cognition and perception. This contextual information can take the form of, but not limited to, text, 3D objects, GPS coordinates, and audio. Placement of such contextual information is a significant contribution for scene understanding which is a major problem in artificial intelligence. The spatial placement of labels is a challenging task due to constraints that labels (i) are not occluding the object/scene of interest, and, (ii) are optimally placed for better interpretation of scene. The sophisticated state-of-the-art technique for optimal positioning of textual label work only on the images and are often inefficient for real-time performance on devices (e.g., mobile communication devices such as smart phones, tablets and the like).